Overwatch (2020 film)/Transcript
This is the transcript to the 2020 animated movie Overwatch. Scene 1- Recall *Universal logo* *Legendary Pictures logo* *Blizzard Entertainment logo* Athena: Shield generator test ready to proceed. Athena: Now now. No need for that, Winston. Your heart rate is still at roof. Winston: I told you to stop monitoring my vitals, Athena. Athena: Very well. It has been 43 days, 7 hours and 29 seconds since your last cardial workout. Remember, a healthy body is a... Winston: ...healthy mind. That's why I have this. News host: The Second Omnic Crisis continues to devastate Russia. The conflict between omnics and humans has now claimed over fiftry thousand lives. So far, the international community has been reluctant to intervene. Athena: Every time you see news of this sort, we go through this. Remember, recalling Overwatch agents to act in duty comes with great risk. The Petras Act clearly states: any Overwatch activity is deemed illegal and punishable by prosecution. Winston: I know. You're right. That's the way the world is. But I do miss the old days. Dr. Winston: I think you have something that belongs to me. Hand them over. Oh, it's okay, you're not in trouble. Oh, I'll trade'ya. There you go, buddy. Dr. Winston: There's not much to see from here, kiddo. But you know there's more out there, don't you. Come on. It's time I showed you something. Athena: I'm detecting intruders! Winston: Talon. Athena, kill the lights. Athena: Security protocols failing. Winston! Reaper is extracting Overwatch agents database! Athena: Extraction at 32%. Dr. Winston: You took these because you wanted to see if there was more out there. Well, see for yourself. Winston: Woah. Dr. Winston: Always remember. Never accept the world as appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be. Athena: Winston! Winston! Winston. He's going to have all agents' locations! Reaper I'll be sure to send them your regards, monkey. Winston: I'm not a monkey... I'm a scientist! Athena: Extraction 90%. Hacking 98%. Winston: Hang on, Athena! Athena? Athena! Athena: Virus quarantined. I'm running diagnosis on core database. Restoring systems. Dr. Winston: Never accept the world as appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be. Athena: Establishing agent connections. Tracer: Winston? Is that you, love? Oh, it's been too long! Winston: Yes. Yes it has. Scene 2: Tracer's Backstory Tracer: So, you wanna hear my story? It all started a few years ago. Overwatch was looking for a hotshot pilot to test their next generation teleporting fighter - the Slipstream. Enter Lena Oxton. Callsign: Tracer. That's me. It was the sort of opportunity I dreamed of my whole life. But on my first flight the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and I disappeared. I was missing for months, unknown even where or when I've gone. By the time Overwatch found me I was little more than a ghost. The doctors call my condition "chronal disassociation". I faded in and out of existence, disappearing for hours and days at a time. And even when I was there I couldn't touch anything. But my friend, Winston, would not give up. He kept at it, day and night, until he invented the chronal harness that keeps me anchored to the present. I was myself again! Even better, he turned my condition into something great! I had control of my own time, and I could speed it up and slow it down at will. My career as a pilot was over, but my life as an Overwatch agent had begun. Sounds like someone needs me. But don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for stories later! Cheers! Scene 3: TBA TBACategory:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Overwatch Category:BoggleTheFrog's ideas